The Danger in Starting a Fire
by whispertoascream333
Summary: Eli is off his meds and seeing life through eyes that are misleading. How far will he go when his reality is nothing like the truth?  Based of Extraordinary Machine


Title: The Danger in Starting a Fire

Artist(s): A Day To Remember

"And scene! Lights fade and the curtain drops. The audience breaks out into applause. Therein lies the_ masterpiece _that is _Love Roulette_," he called out from he front row. A perverse smile spread across his lips as he took in the scene before him. Eli had never felt so proud of anything else before. It was perfect, right down to the very last detail. The set was sound, the props were superb and the acting was out of this world. Eli sat back with a content grin as he took it all in.

"We can call it a night. We'll do one more dry run before the show tomorrow. Seriously guys, you all are amazing. I couldn't ask for a better set. Goodnight, everyone." He clapped his hands together and looked around the auditorm. The bright lights captured his attention. Eli was entranced by it all. By this time tomorrow every seat would be filled with people eager to see the play he created. They would all watch in amazement. They'd come far and wide and praise his work. Eli basked in the thought of it all. It was simply overwhelming. Just twenty four hourse seperated him from his victorious moment.

Small footsteps sounded behins him, breaking Eli out of his daydream. He turned to see Imogen creeping up behind him. "Eli...that was just amazing...your play...your writing...it's just perfect," she said quickly, a wide smile and eager eyes playing at her features. Eli smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you, Imogen. You're mastering the role of Clare perfectly. I couldn't ask for a better leading lady."

Imogen's eyes widened at his words. The prospect of being his leading lady in more ways than one clouded her mind. She bit down on her lower lip and peeked up at him. Playing with one of her trademark pigtails, Imogen smiled. "An actress is only as good as the script. You, Eli Goldsworthy are brilliant." She felt bold making such a statement. Flattery was her best tactic. She meant every word she spoke and she hoped he could see that. She stared into his emerald green eyes. They held so much promise. The boy, in her eyes, was flawless. He had a tragic beauty that Imogen was drawn to.

"You're much too kind, really. But thank you again. It means a lot to have that support. I thought this play would never get finished and her we are, the night before the premiere. All the finishing touches are complete." Eli couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips.

"All your hardwork is paying off, Eli Goldsworthy. I'm sure everyone will be proud of what you've done. If it means anything...I am," she admitted sheepishly. Through dark lashes she peered up at him.

Eli smirked, having no idea what his smile did to her. "You're going to kill me with these compliments," he mused. Admittedly, he was glad to hear her words. The extra bode of confidence meant the world to him. "Thanks for believing in me." With on last smile he turned away, grabbing his bag from his seat. Eli looked around the theater. "We seem to be the only ones. It's pretty late, do you want me to walk you ?"

The simple offer sent Imogen's heart into overdrive. She opted to be coy. "I'm sure the monsters along the way wouldn't dare mess with me," she laughed. "But the company along the way would be most appreciated. Such a gentleman," she noted.

Eli was brought up short. He merely smiled softly and headed out the doors, Imogen close behind. Small talk wasn't Eli's forte and he was glad to see that Imogen didn't press for conversation. He stole glances at her as they walked. Her head was somewhere among the clouds as she watched the stars. Eli's mind flashed back to the night of Adam's party. He invisioned a hammock and the warm body of Clare against him. He could hear the crickets now as he walked. They seemed to speak the same dialouge as the ones that night. He looked down at the girl next to him. Her porcelain skin seemed to glow in the night. She turned back to him but her face had changed. Eli jumped a bit.

"Something wrong?" Imogen asked.

"No...nothing, ha. I'm fine." Eli turned his face from her and blinked. Perhaps he was just tired. Late hours making edits and revisions must have been affecting him. There was no other explanation.

The pair continued to walk in silence, their footsteps seeming to echo in the silence of the night.

"What's your wish?" he asked.

"If I say it out loud, it won't come true," she laughed lightly.

A smile spread across his lips as he joined in her laughter. "How cheesy would it be if I said that my wish already came true?"

He turned his face shyly. The brilliant blue eyes met his green and for a moment Eli's heart raced. "Forget your place. Why don't you stop by for a bit? It'd be nice to have you over." Eli bit his lip as he awaited her response.

"Sounds like a plan." Eli smiled at how easily she gave in. It'd be just like old times. He missed having Clare around more than anything and her she was willingly coming over to his house. He wanted to take her hand in his but he didn't want to rush things too much. Just the fact that she agreed to drop in was more than enough for him.

Coming up on his block now, Eli fished around the bottom of his bag for his keys. "Here we go," he said after he retrieved. He smiled at her and her cheeks turned the familiar shade of pink they always did when he looked her way.

"What would you like to do?" he asked as they stepped inside. The house was quiet and Eli noted his parents' car was gone from the driveway. He closed back the door and dropped his bag at the base of the stairs. "Are you hungry? Thristy?" he rattled off.

"I'm fine, really," she answered.

"Fair enough...wait! You have to see the progress. I swear you'd be so proud of me." Eli reached for her hand. "Come on," he said pulling her alongside and up to his room. Gone was the combination lock set to that fateful date. Eli turned the knob. "It's not exactly perfect but you have to admit, it is a huge upgrade," he mused.

Eli stepped inside and he heard as she followed after. "What do you think?"Her approval meant a lot to him.

"It's amazing," she said softly, almost in disbelief."

"No, it's you who's amazing, Clare." Her face was so close to his Eli couldn't help but close the distance. Hesitantly he reached a hand to the back of her head. He watched her face, how her eyes lit up and her lips parted. Eli leaned in closer and touched his lips to hers. It was as if no time at all had passed since they were last together. His lips found a nice, steady rhythm against hers. Eli was hungry for her, deepening the kiss. He wanted every ounce he could possibly get. Clare was his drug of choice and now she seemed to be in heavy supply. Her lips parted and Eli breathed her in, his hands rest on her hips as he lowered her to his bed. He bit down on her lower lip softly. A small nervous laugh escaping her lips. Even in a time like this she still seemed to hold onto that innocence he was always so drawn to.

Her hands ran through his hair. Eli lowered her completely and hovered over her. He pulled away for a moment, taking her in. "You are so beautiful," he commented before leaning in once more. His lips took home at her throat. He could feel her pulse racing and it only fueled Eli even more. He needed her so badly in that moment. It seemed as if he had the greenlight the entire way. Eli applied several kisses to her neck, kissing his way back up to her face, his hands roaming her body as she layed back and enjoyed it all. She shudder under his touched, her own hands becoming curious as they felt along in chest. Eli knew she could feel his heart racing but he wasn't ashamed or embarrassed. She had to know the affect she was having on him. Their lips parted for a moment and she whispered his name. It was so soft, Eli wondered if he hadn't just made it up.

Nonetheless, it drove him to kiss her even more passionately. His tongue glided across her lip, asking for permission to enter. She obliged and soon enough, hers joined in with his. Slowly and deeply they seemed to move as one. She seemed all too inviting but Eli didn't question it. Maybe the time off was all she needed to get back on track, to get back to him and their relationship. Whatever the case might have been, Eli was glad for it. She toyed with the end of his shirt. Eli shrugged out of it quickly. Her bare hands felt across his torso as he ran his hands up her shirt. The moment was exactly what it needed to be. Alone and secluded up in his room, it seemed like the world did not exist.

Minutes passed and clothes were removed just as quickly. Eli's breathing was heavy as he still hovered over her small body. "Are you sure about this?" As much as he wanted tio, he needed to make sure she was alright with it.

"Yes" she nodded. "I do, Eli. I'm ready."

That was all the confirmation he needed.

[One more shot to go. Do I have your attention ;) Stay tuned kiddies!]


End file.
